Before-Air
Before-Air (or better known as Deleted Scenes) are parts of almost all TV shows that never made it to the air, for many reasons such as being inappropriate, it didn't amuse the writers, or it was just forgotten of. Edits The list of Before-Air edits are shown below. SpongeBob SquarePants Help Wanted *Originally, SpongeBob was so excited about his next job at the Krusty Krab that he wouldn't take his hat off. Tea at the Treedome *Originally, SpongeBob and Patrick took flowers from Squidward's front yard for Sandy, and then they ran away as Squidward popped his head out of his window and shouted at them. *At one point, Patrick would have said "A hat full of hair?". Ripped Pants *Originally, the episode would have ended when the concert just began. This ending is still shown in some countries. Plankton! *A scene with Squidward being naked was going to be in the episode. Boating School *Originally, SpongeBob would not get worried about cheating, he would cross the finish line, and get his license. Pizza Delivery *Squidward originally said "Oh, my aching testicles!", instead of "Oh, my aching tentacles". This line is still kept in some countries. Hall Monitor *Originally, a bus driver were to shout "Stupid barnacle brain!" at one point. Sandy's Rocket *Originally, SpongeBob would have captured Plankton while he was stealing a Krabby Patty. *Sandy would have captured SpongeBob before she returns to Earth for punishment. Nature Pants *Originally, SpongeBob acted like Tarzan in the wild, but the role was instead given to Patrick. Employee of the Month *Originally, SpongeBob would have asked "Do you know what that means?", and then Squidward thinking "Why?". Scaredy Pants *Originally, Patrick shaving off SpongeBob's skin was not included. I Was a Teenage Gary *Originally, Squidward turning into a snail was not seen on-screen. SB-129 *This episode was originally called SB-192 and still is in some countries. Karate Choppers *Sandy was orginally supposed to chop a fish in the testicles. Sleepy Pants *SpongeBob was originally not supposed to lick his plate in the dream. Suds *The live-action parts were originally not included. Valentine's Day *When the fish asks what time it is, Patrick was originally supposed to say 3:15 instead of "Patrick needs love, too!". This was still done in the Dutch airing. Arrgh! *A scene involving Mr. Krabs sniffing a pile of treasure was originally in the episode. Rock Bottom *Originally, when SpongeBob runs to catch the bus for the first time, it explodes and SpongeBob falls down in a culvert and blood-like animals started eating the bus. Fools in April *Squidward originally spoke to Sandy before Patrick. Hooks! *A dead fish was originally seen next to the shoe on a hook. Something Smells *SpongeBob originally told the building "I just don't get it", instead of "Hi building". This line is kept at least in Latin America dub. *Squidward originally said "Ugly and smelly, two for one" at the end of the episode. Bossy Boots *This episode was originally titled "Working Pearl". Big Pink Loser *SpongeBob originally helped Patrick open the jar. Dying for Pie *Originally, the plot involed Mr. Krabs holding a baking contest and SpongeBob and Squidward cooked pies, and Squidward put a bomb in his pie. Imitation Krabs *Originally, the narrator said "2 1/2 hours later" instead of "6 1/2 hours later". Wormy *Originally, SpongeBob was supposed to find Wormy in a pie he was eating. Patty Hype *The first customer's patty was originally blue and not purple. Prehibernation Week *Originally, SpongeBob was supposed to be annoyed at Sandy starting hibernation. Life of Crime *Originally, SpongeBob would have said "No more getting nailed" than Patrick hammered a nail in his head. Christmas Who? *Originally, Squidward gave the little girl an antique of himself rather than a wrench. *Mr. Krabs originally said "And don't forget about me pony!". Survival of the Idiots *Originally, Sandy's bed was on the ceiling. Shanghaied *Originally, SpongeBob wished Patchy was a vegetarian. *Patrick originally asked for gum. *Squidward originally asked that he never met SpongeBob and Patrick. *The endless hole that Squidward falls through originally had bones and skeletons in it. Welcome to the Chum Bucket *It originally showed Plankton disembraining SpongeBob. The Secret Box *Originally, the picture from the Christmas Party showed SpongeBob with a lampshade over his head. The Simpsons Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire * When Homer was driving and knocking down the "No Trespassing" signs, he was supposed to also hit a bunch of animals such as raccoons, bunnies, and squirrels. * When Barney was driving past Homer and Bart, he was meant to kiss his girlfriend and then drive off. Bart The Genius * Homer was originally meant to call Bart a nincompoop at one point and Martin was supposed to call him an butt brain in another. Homer's Odyssey * Mrs Krabappel was originally meant to say the boy put his arm through a window because he wanted to commit suicide. There's No Disgrace Like Home * Originally, Homer's family was suppose to go look for him by car and originally run him over ending the episode in the hospital. One Enchanted Evening * Originally, One Enchanted Evening had crappy quality and Homer was meant to slam the door into Marge's face on his way to work making her kiss the door. Category:Content Category:Before-Air Edited